Cita a ciegas (oneshot)
by KatieSakura7
Summary: Sakura es una chica amargada que empieza a chatear con un desconocido y al final tienen mucho en común.


En la escuela ella era la más aplicada, sacaba buenas notas. Para Sakura Haruno el ser la sabionda de la clase no le ayudaba a tener muchos amigos, solamente había 2 chicas que la soportaban: Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga. Eran inseparables hasta que éstas últimas empezaron a salir con unos chicos del salón: Sai y Naruto.

-¡Noche de chicas, el viernes en mi casa!- anuncio Sakura mirando expectante a sus amigas esperando sus respuestas.

-Lo siento amiga, tengo una cita con Sai, tal vez la semana que viene- dijo Ino guiñandole un ojo antes de irse a su casa.

-No puedo el viernes, quedé de estudiar con Naruto, él no entiende mucho la clase de matemáticas y me pidió que le ayude, lo siento Sakura.- dijo Hinata también alejándose.

-Vaya, me he quedado sin amigas, pero ¿que tienen ellos que es tan especial?, no lo se, nunca he tenido novio, soy una sabelotodo amargada, ¿quien quisiera salir conmigo?, ni hablar.-dijo la pelirosa para sí, triste y se dirigió a su casa.

Entró a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Agarro el control remoto y encendió la televisión que tenía en su cuarto. Pasaba los canales y lo unico que veia eran series, peliculas y hasta caricaturas con alto contenido romántico. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Toda la gente estaba enamorada o que?. -¿Tal vez me hace falta alguien para querer y que me quiera?- dijo para sí. Se quedó ida en sus pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormida con la televisión encendida.

El día siguiente era apenas miercoles, despertó gracias a la alarma que siempre ponía 1 hora antes para no llegar tarde, la puntualidad era muy importante para ella al igual que sus calificaciones. Se fue a duchar y se puso su uniforme. Hoy quería irse caminando a la escuela, para variar, ya se había aburrido de la rutina.

Salió de su casa llevando consigo una manzana y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Paso por el parque y se detuvo a admirar las flores, cortó una y se la puso detrás de la oreja. Al caminar tarareaba una canción pegajosa que había escuchado en la radio y cuando menos sintió llegó a la escuela. Entró al salón de clases y saludo a sus amigas, luego se sentó en su asiento y sacó su cuaderno para apuntar la clase.

-Buenos días alumnos, tengo un anuncio que hacer- dijo el profesor Yamato, a lo que todos pusieron atención.

-¿Qué nos querrá decir?- musitó la pelirosa volviendo la mirada a su cuaderno.

-Hoy se une a nuestra clase un nuevo alumno, saluden todos a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pfff un nuevo alumno, debe ser una broma, de seguro es mal estudiante, se ve como de esos que solo piensan en conquistar chicas para que les hagan su tarea- musitó para sí misma.

-Sasuke te sentarás a la par de Sakura- dijo el profesor Yamato señalando el asiento vacío a la par de la pelirosa. El pelinegro fue y se sentó donde se le había indicado.

-Pss Pss hola, ¿me puedes decir en qué tema van? - le susurro el.

-Hola, si, vamos por el tema número 2, pagina 25- le contesto ella.

-Muchas gracias- finalizó el, mirando su libro.

*Por lo menos es amable, me cae bien, solo espero que no piense que le haré las tareas* Pensó Sakura mientras estudiaba los ejercicios de Matemáticas.

-Muy bien, necesito un voluntario para que pase al pizarrón a resolver este ejercicio- exclamó el profesor Yamato. Él sabía que la única que se iba a ofrecer era Sakura. Siempre lo hacía.

-¡Yo lo resolveré!- dijo Sasuke levantando la mano al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia él y susurraban. -¡Otro Sabelotodo!-

El pelinegro pasó al pizarrón a resolver el ejercicio como si no fuera nada y cuando termino, el profesor lo reviso y todo estaba correcto. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Ahora ella tenía competencia.

Sasuke regresó a su asiento con una cara de confianza y satisfacción.

-¡Tuviste suerte nuevo!- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Soy bueno en matemáticas- le respondió.

-¡No mejor que yo!- replicó la pelirosa.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-finalizó el.

Pasaron todas las clases del día y los dos habían desarrollado cierta rivalidad. Estaban compitiendo por ser el mejor de la clase. Así pasó toda la semana hasta que al fin era viernes.

-Bueno pasare el fin de semana sola sin mis amigas, ya que ellas prefieren estar con sus novios, pfff gran cosa-

-Adios chicas, gracias por dejarme sola el fin de semana- les gritó y se marchó caminando hacia su casa.

-Deberíamos de ayudar a Sakura a conseguir un novio, se esta volviendo mas amargada- dijo Ino.

-Tienes razon, hagamos un plan- le contesto Hinata.

Las dos se fueron por otro camino y se separaron para cada quien ir a su respectiva casa.

Sakura encendió su laptop y comenzó a ver qué había de nuevo en sus redes sociales, como siempre nada interesante. Revisó su correo y encontró uno que le llamo la atencion. Era una invitación de Ino a crear un perfil en una página de citas.

-Pero que intenta Ino con esto- pensó ella y cerró la laptop. Se hizo bolita en su cama y se durmió.

Sasuke había hecho amigos, Naruto y Sai. Se juntaba con ellos en los recesos y parecía que se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Oigan harán algo hoy por la tarde?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Si, yo le pedí a mi novia que me diera unas clases de matemáticas- menciono Naruto.

-Yo saldré a cenar con mi novia- dijo también Sai.

-Oh, qué aburridos son, entonces me iré a mi casa- contesto el azabache. Agarró su mochila y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa encendió el televisor y pasó los canales, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Encendió su Play 4 y empezó a jugar Fifa, después de un rato se aburrió.

-Es tan aburrido jugar solo- dijo para sí mismo suspirando.

Encendió su computadora y empezó a buscar un juego en línea para entretenerse. En ese momento encontro una pagina donde podia bajar un juego en linea que se veia interesante, de pronto aparecio un anuncio publicitario. Este promocionaba una página de citas.

El se quedo mirando y pensó -Eso es para niñas, yo no necesito buscar novia en internet, que estupidez.-

Una vez que la descarga terminó, se puso a jugar. Después de unas horas se cansó y fue a buscar comida a la cocina. Se preparó un sandwich de jamon con queso y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. Se llevo la comida a su habitación y se puso a ver una película. Después de un rato se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se levantó y decidió ir a la casa de Naruto, tal vez podían hacer algo como ir a jugar futbol o algo asi. Camino por el parque y cuando ya iba llegando a la casa vió a lo lejos que Naruto se despedía de una chica, le daba un beso y ella se iba. Espero hasta que se fuera y toco la puerta.

-¿Se te olvido algo mi amor?- Pregunto Naruto.

-¿Como que mi amor?, Usuratonkachi!- contestó Sasuke dándole un golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

-Ouch Sasuke, ¡que haces aqui pense que eras Hinata!!- exclamó el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-Vine porque estaba aburrido, talvez podriamos ir a jugar futbol o algo- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la casa.

-Pues si esta bien, solo termino los ejercicios de matemáticas que Hinata me dejo para repasar. Siéntate- le señala el sofa. El rubio agarró su cuaderno y empezó a resolver los ejercicios. Luego de un rato terminó y se fueron a jugar fútbol.

Llegan a la cancha que estaba a la par del parque y empiezan a pasarse la pelota.

-¿Porque todos tienen que tener novias?, ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si tuvieras novia lo sabrías- le contesto el rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues nunca he tenido una, así que no lo entiendo.-le dijo sonrojado.

-Pues deberías salir con alguien, por ejemplo Sakura, ella es linda y se llevarian muy bien. Le insinuó Naruto.

-¿Ella?,¿ la sabelotodo?, ella y yo somos rivales, creo que nos pasaríamos peleando- le respondió.

-Bueno y ¿qué me dices de conocer a alguien?, por ejemplo en una página de internet- sugirió.

-Pues no se, eso es para niñas.Olvidalo.-

-Vamos a tu casa y creamos un perfil para ti- le dijo Naruto mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Llegaron a la casa del Uchiha y se sentaron frente a la computadora. Abrieron la página de citas y empezaron a crear el perfil.

-Que nombre de usuario te ponemos, a ver- pensaba el rubio.

-Que tal "GodHades"- dijo Sasuke. -Bueno me gusta la mitología y es fácil de recordar para mi-

-Ok, lo que tu digas- le contestó.

-¿Foto?-

-Por el momento no.- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Bueno aqui tienes que llenar la información con tu edad, película favorita, color favorito, etc.

-Ok, lo hare solo para probarte que no se consiguen personas que valgan la pena por medio de una página web- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno me voy entonces tengo que acompañar a mi madre a hacer la despensa, suerte casanova- le dijo el rubio y salió de la casa.

-Muy bien, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer así que veré que pasa- pensó el pelinegro y se metió al chat de la página. Había varias personas ahí hablando de cosas que él no sabía, sus gustos eran diferentes, decidió cerrar la página e intentar ver si había alguien con quien chatear por la noche.

Sakura despertó temprano, decidió llamar a sus amigas para ver si iban a ver ropa al centro comercial y tal vez comprar algo.

-Ino, Hinata, hola, las dos están en la línea. Queria saber si no tienen nada que hacer, podriamos ir al centro comercial.- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Hola chicas, pues me parece bien- dijo Ino.

-Hola, si por que no, reunámonos en una hora- propuso Hinata.

-Ok, las veo en la fuente, bye- se despidió la pelirosa.

-Al fin ellas no están ocupadas con sus novios- Pensó Sakura. Se ducho, se puso un vestido floreado y unas sandalias y salió de su casa. Llegó al centro comercial y ahí estaban sus amigas esperándola.

-Hola amigas tanto tiempo sin verlas- dijo la pelirosa en un tono sarcástico.

-Jajaja no seas tonta si nos vimos ayer en clase- dijo Ino.

-Si Sakura-chan no exageres- añadió Hinata.

-Ustedes me dejan sola. Antes hacíamos todo juntas, ahora por culpa de sus novios casi no las veo.-gruño la pelirosa.

-Deberías conseguir un novio amiga, ¿qué te parece el chico nuevo?, no está nada mal. -insinuó Ino poniendo cara picara.

-¿Queeeee? ¿El? No lo creo somos rivales en la escuela. Peleariamos mucho.- se excusó. Sakura.

-Bueno, pues, ¿qué te parece si haces un perfil en la página de citas que te envie?.- comentó la rubia.

-Lo hare solo por probarles que no se encuentra nadie que valga la pena en sitios de internet.- dijo la pelirosa confiada.

Pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial y acompañaron a Sakura a su casa para asegurarse de que creara la cuenta en el sitio web de citas. Llegaron a la casa y se sentaron enfrente de la computadora.Abrieron la página de citas y empezaron a crear el perfil.

-Que nombre de usuario te ponemos, a ver- pensaba la rubia.

-Que tal "Persephone77"- dijo Sakura. -Me gusta la mitologia, no me miren asi-

-Ok,cerebrito lo que tu digas- le contestó Ino.

-¿Foto?-

-Por el momento no- dijo la pelirosa.

-Muy bien tu perfil ya está creado, veamos quien está en línea para chatear- dijo Hinata.

Sakura se metió al chat y no había nadie disponible.

-¿Ven?, no hay nadie en linea, esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo la pelirosa.

-Bueno nosotras nos tenemos que ir, cuéntanos si pudiste encontrar a alguien para platicar de temas de nerd contigo- dijo Ino riendo.

Sakura se quedó un momento mas en linea y vió que empezaron a conectarse varias personas, todas se habían puesto nombres muy locos como: sexybaby69, yourdaddy90, etc. Pero había uno que le llamó la atención : "TheGodHades". Ella decidió hablar con él ya que sabía de mitología o por lo menos eso aparentaba. Ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de cosas más interesantes.

Persephone 77: Hola como estas, veo que te gusta la mitologia griega.

TheGodHades: Hola, pues acertaste, me gusta mucho la mitología y también las matemáticas. Y a ti ¿que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Persephone77: Pues me gusta leer de todo y también cocinar.

TheGodHades: En serio, y que te gusta cocinar, a mi me gustan los tomates.

Persephone77: jajaja pues cocino de todo pero me gusta hacer comida tradicional y también postres. Y tu cocinas?

TheGodHades: No mucho la verdad pero me puedes enseñar. :)

Persephone77: Claro que si, haremos muchas recetas :).

Así pasaron escribiendo de lo que le gustaba a cada uno hasta que se hizo medianoche.

Se despidieron quedando en chatear el día siguiente a las 8pm.

-Pues la verdad me gusto mucho conocer a TheGodHades en línea, yo se que no lo he visto personalmente pero me parece agradable.- Pensaba Sakura antes de dormir.

-Esa chica Persephone77 me resulta muy agradable, creo que seguiré escribiendo- Pensó Sasuke antes de dormir.

Ino decidió llamar a Sakura para preguntarle si había hablado con alguien en la página de citas.

-Ino, ¿que tal, como te va?

-Pues bien te llamo para preguntarte si encontraste algún prospecto en la página de citas.

-Mmmm pues creo que si, hay alguien con el que me escribo, es interesante y agradable. Ayer nos quedamos chateando hasta media noche.

-Y ¿ya lo viste por la camara?, ¿tiene foto? ¿Como se llama?¿Dónde vive?-

-Calmate, aún no hemos llegado a eso-

-Bueno pero me tienes que contar todo, ¿ok?-

-Si claro jajaja, hasta luego-

*cuelgan la llamada*

Llegan las 8pm, la hora en la que habían quedado platicar en el chat de la página de citas.

La pelirosa se conecta y aparece TheGodHades conectado al mismo tiempo. Luego de un rato aparece el chat en su pantalla.

TheGodHades: Hola ¿que tal pasaste tu dia?

Persephone77: Hola, pues descanse, mañana es dia de escuela y tu, ¿que hiciste?

TheGodHades: Si tienes razón, hoy me la pase jugando videojuegos, pero es muy aburrido jugar solo.

Persephone77: ¿No tienes hermanos? ¿Hermanas?

TheGodHades: Tengo un hermano mayor pero está fuera del país. Y tu ¿tienes hermanos? ¿Hermanas?

Persephone77: No, soy hija unica. Es aburrido pero tengo a mis amigas con las que salgo.

TheGodHades: Ya veo. Igual tengo algunos amigos con los que salgo a veces. Pero ahora casi no tienen tiempo para eso.

Persephone77: Te entiendo.

Así continuaron platicando de sus familias y de sus aficiones. Ya eran casi las 11pm y tenían que dormir ya que al día siguiente había escuela. Los dos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Sakura parecía más contenta de lo habitual y saludaba a todos con entusiasmo. Sus amigas lo notaban y se alegraban que ella ya no estuviera amargada.

La clase empezó. Como de costumbre el profesor Yamato llamó a un voluntario para que resolviera el ejercicio de matematicas. Era ahí donde empezaba el pleito. Sasuke y Sakura levantaban la mano para resolver todos los ejercicios y participar en la clase. Se habían vuelto extremadamente competitivos.

-Uchiha, no me hace gracia tu insistencia en participar en clase- gruñia la pelirosa.

-¡Acostumbrate cerecito sabelotodo!, ¡yo soy el mejor de la clase!- respondió el pelinegro.

-¡Ni lo sueñes nuevo!- contesto ella.

Así pasaban las horas en los dimes y dires entre ellos. Todos les tenían miedo y mejor se alejaban. Los únicos que los soportaban eran sus amigos.

-Teme, ¡ya deja de competir con Sakura-chan!- le suplico su amigo rubio.

-No, Dobe, deja de molestar. No quiero que me gane. Yo soy el mejor de la clase.- Decía el pelinegro.

Y así todos querían hacer que el pleito y la rivalidad terminaran. Pero cada vez era peor.

-¡Frente! Me asustas, ¡deja de competir tanto!- Decia Ino.

-Si, Sakura-chan, ¡para!- le suplicaba Hinata.

-¡Olvidenlo!, el tiene que saber de una vez por todas que ¡yo soy la mejor!- Decía la pelirosa.

El dia en la escuela terminó y cada quien iba para sus casas. Naruto y Sai invitaron a Sasuke a jugar en el parque pero él los rechazó. -Tengo cosas que hacer- les dijo el Uchiha y se fue a su casa corriendo.

Ino y Hinata invitaron a Sakura a tomar un licuado pero ésta las rechazó. -Lo siento amigas hoy no puedo.- les dijo la pelirosa mientras corría hacia su casa.

Cuando llegaron encendieron sus computadoras y se conectaron al chat de citas.

TheGodHades: Hola ¿que tal la escuela?

Persephone77: Pues bien la verdad, me siento bastante motivada, hay un estudiante que es muy inteligente y siempre participa en la clase, la verdad lo admiro, es tan seguro de sí mismo.

TheGodHades: en serio, sabes a mi me pasa lo mismo. Hay alguien en la escuela. Ella es inteligente y siempre sabe las respuestas a todas las preguntas de la clase. Me motiva a estudiar más.

Persephone77: ¿te cuento algo divertido?, hoy mis amigas me invitaron a tomar un licuado y las rechaze.

TheGodHades: ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Persephone77: No te rias, pero lo hice para chatear contigo. :$

TheGodHades: Me paso algo similar, mis amigos me invitaron a jugar al parque y los rechace. Por la misma razón que tu.

Persephone77: Sabes me gusta platicar contigo, aunque sea por medio de la computadora.

TheGodHades: Si, pienso lo mismo. Te parecería bien si nos conocemos en persona?

Persephone77: Puessss, ¿sería como una cita a ciegas?

TheGodHades: Si, ¿que te parece este sabado?

Persephone77: Si, esta bien.

Pasaron la semana platicando despues de clases, evitando a sus amigos. En la escuela era todo igual, discutían y peleaban por ser el mejor de la clase.

Era Viernes en la noche. Después de 2 semanas de platicar en la página de citas. El día siguiente seria el dia en el que finalmente estarían uno frente al otro. Qué pasaría si no se gustaban físicamente. Si no había química entre ellos. Quedarían solos de nuevo.

Sakura les había contado a sus amigas de la cita a ciegas que tenía el siguiente dia y se ofrecieron a ayudarla con su maquillaje y guardarropa.

Las chicas se quedaron a dormir en la casa de la pelirosa y esa noche no paraban de imaginarse cómo podría ser el príncipe azul de su amiga.

Por su parte Sasuke no les contó nada a sus amigos. No quería quedar en ridículo si ella no se presentaba al dia siguiente.

Los dos recordaron cómo se iban a identificar. Se verían en la fuente del centro comercial. Ella llevaría un vestido blanco, unas sandalias y un sombrero. Él llevaría una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules. La hora de la cita era 9am.

Pasaron las horas y todos dormían, todos menos Sakura y Sasuke. Los dos pensaban en la cita. ¿Le gustare? , ¿cómo lucirá en persona?, etc. Eran muchas las interrogantes que se les venían a la mente.

La pelirosa esperaba que él fuese varonil, divertido, inteligente, cariñoso, guapo y más alto que ella. Mientras que el esperaba que ella fuera femenina, inteligente, bonita y cariñosa.

No sabían que lo que buscaban en realidad era lo que ellos dos eran como persona. Prácticamente se estaba describiendo el uno al otro. Entre pensamientos por fin se quedaron dormidos.

El plan de Ino era el siguiente:

1.Arreglar a Sakura.

2.Acompañarla al centro comercial

3.Esconderse para que TheGodHades no las viera, pero permanecer ahí por si Sakura las necesitaba.

El paso numero 1:

Arreglar a Sakura. Hinata había llevado un set de maquillaje y empezó a maquillar a la pelirosa. Luego Ino comenzó a peinarla y a pintarle las uñas. Aquello se había convertido en un spa.

Paso numero 2:

Llevar a Sakura al centro comercial. Todas se subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Llegaron con 30 min de anticipación.

Paso numero 3:

Fueron a comprar un helado para calmar los nervios y una vez se lo terminaron dejaron a Sakura en la fuente y se fueron a esconder.

Sakura se encontraba en la fuente esperando a su cita. Estaba parada dando la espalda a la entrada del centro comercial. Los nervios la estaban matando. Comenzó a jugar con su sombrero y veía el reloj a cada momento.

Sasuke se dirigía al centro comercial y cuando entró, vió a una chica con un vestido blanco, sandalias y un sombrero. Tenía que ser ella. No había dudas. -Es realmente bonita- pensó él mientras se acercaba.

-Pero qué hace aquí el nuevo?- Ino se quedó intrigada, ya que el iba directamente en dirección a Sakura.

-No lo se, Ino, pero se está acercando a nuestra amiga- respondió Hinata comiéndose las uñas.

El chico la toco en el hombro y esta inmediatamente volvió su mirada.

-Sakura, eres tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el pelinegro con sorpresa.

-Pues espero a alguien, y tu, ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto ella igualmente asombrada.

-También espero a alguien. -le dijo sonrojado bajando la cabeza.

-No me digas que tu eres….TheGodHades?- preguntó ella asustada.

-Pues si te digo que si, que me dirias Persephone77?- pregunto el.

Los dos se quedaron mirando y al fin se echaron a reir.

-Que tonta he sido, había estado buscando a la persona indicada para mi y la he tenido todo este tiempo a mi lado- reía la pelirosa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No digas eso, no eres para nada tonta- le dijo el limpiandole las lagrimas con su pulgar. -Ahora ¿que te parece si vamos a almorzar? -le propuso el, tomandola de la mano.

-Si, claro.- le contesto sonrojada al sentir su toque.

Entraron a un restaurante y se pusieron a platicar.

-Nunca pense que fueramos tan compatibles a pesar que pasamos discutiendo en clases.- dijo ella.

-Tampoco yo me lo imaginaba.-respondio el.

Terminaron de comer y el la llevo a su casa. Al momento de llegar ella se despidió.

-Bueno, la verdad me la pase muy bien contigo. -dijo la pelirosa sonrojada.

-Tambien yo, me la pase muy bien.- respondió el pelinegro.

-Entonces nos vem…- no pudo terminar de despedirse, los labios de él presionaban los suyos cálidamente. Fue el primer beso de los dos.

-Sakura, me gustas de verdad y quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Si, claro que quiero, Sasuke-kun, también me gustas mucho.- Respondió ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo el. -Nos vemos-. La volvió a besar tiernamente y se fue.

Ella lo despedía moviendo su mano de lado a lado.

Hinata e Ino salieron de un arbusto frente a la casa de Sakura. Lo habían visto todo.

-¡Frente! ¡tienes que contarnos qué es lo que acaba de pasar!- Dijo Ino confundida.

-Si, amiga, ¿él era el chico del chat?- pregunto Hinata.

-Al parecer nunca me lo imagine, pero si, los que chateabamos éramos nosotros, sin saberlo.- contestó la pelirosa sonrojada.

Al día siguiente en la escuela. En la clase de matemáticas no había competencia. Sasuke y Sakura se turnaban para contestar las preguntas del profesor y resolver los ejercicios del pizarrón.

-Porque están actuando tan raro?-Preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura y a Sasuke.

-Porque lo dices Naruto? -pregunto la pelirosa.

-Porque ya no compiten entre ustedes. Dime Sakura-chan, ¿quién ganó el título del mejor estudiante de la clase?¿ Al fin se cansaron de competir? ¿Están enfermos? ¿De que me perdí?- decía el rubio agarrando las manos de la pelirosa.

-Deja de molestar a mi novia, usuratonkachi y suéltala de una vez!- exclamó Sasuke molesto.

-¿Queeeeee, tu novia???- gritó el rubio, viendo a la pelirosa.

-Si, Naruto, es una larga historia pero todo fue gracias a ustedes y a nuestra cita a ciegas.

Fin.


End file.
